Warped
by Nic99
Summary: Jacqueline and Maxine have been best friends for years, but now with Max leaving for college in a week Jac decides they need one last great night together. A Warped Tour 2015 kind of night. The girls find themselves meeting there favorite band and ending up in the middle of the boys bet. Will this last together for the girls be well remembered or horribly regretted?


Chapter 1  
>Okay so this year me and my best friend are actually planing in going to Warped tour and we were hanging out one day she starts talking about a dream she had where we actually meet 5 seconds of summer which was odd because I did too, (I'm not really a fan girl when it comes to bands, I Love their music but you know the rest is just whatever) so we stuck our two dreams together kinda and she came up with this summary so she started writing and I got bored so I did too, I think she's on Wappad or something. But the little stories and details are all true, Max is her and I'm Jac. She's not actually going to Juliard though haha but she is going to some big name school that I'm not allowed to tell you. It's weird, writing this kind of story,( especially since my friend made the summary talk about losing virginity and getting with the most girls. I ain't about the life... So this is her summary:<p>

Jacqueline and Maxine have been best friends for years, inseparable despite the two year age gap, but now with Max leaving for college in a week Jac decides they need one last great night together. A Warped Tour 2015 kind of night.

5 seconds of summer have been invited to be a surprise guest at this years warped tour and the boys reminisce about their crazy times at festivals. They decide to make a bet to see if Luke can lose his virginity and if Ashton can get at least four girls while they are at the festival.

Two pairs, same place but different goals. When chance brings them together will Warped keep them together or tear them apart?

Maxine Jacobs turned on her turned right turn signal, calmly put down her window and screamed "DONT PULL OUT IN FRONT OF ME AND SLOW DOWN YOU ASS HAT!".  
>The blond finished screaming and asked the socially awkward brunette to her right to open the bag of pretzels for her to eat on there way through the awful morning traffic in lovely Cleveland, Ohio. Max was an 18 year old bad ass just two days away from leaving her small town in Ohio to become a singer in Her dream school in New York City. Max loved music and books, blessed with a beautiful voice and outspoken personality, Max was born for the spot light. Originally wanting to be a polition she realized her real talent was to entertain people and gave up on Harvard law school for the Juliard music program. Her favorite style with out a doubt was hair down, skinny jeans, and a band shirt. 5sos, one direction, my chemical romance and the Vamps Were her favorite bands. Max loved people but didn't trust them. The first time some one screwed over Max was also the last. four solid walls went up and didn't come down for years. Eventually the walls came down for Jac but only for Jac.<br>Jacqueline Michelson opened the bag and placed it next her beautifully, loud best friend and went back to looking at the city. The younger girl of the two couldn't take her eyes off the big buildings and hundreds of people.  
>"Hey Max?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you think that your college will have buildings this big?"<br>" Fix your bow, dork and yes,Juliard is in New York, so the buildings are bigger than this actually"  
>Little Jac tightened her slightly curly brown Ponytail, straightened her little black bow on the back of her head and pushed her bangs out of her eyes to see the city better.<br>Jac Michelson was a 9 year old boy in a 16 year old girls body. Her favorite hobbies including reading comic books, playing video games, hanging out with Max and eating as much food as her body could take in. Jac had three side and the only one person had seen them all. The first side was innocent, naïve. A church girl from northern Ohio that had been hidden from the real world as long as possible, but nothing could hide her from Max. She would never forget the first time Max took her to the mall, the first store they went into was Spencer's, at first everything thing seemed normal but as they headed towards the back, sweet little Jac got her first bitter taste of the real world. Max practically had to carry her around the rest of the mall that day, answer questions like "what? How dose it work?" "do people actually use that stuff?" "Ewe! Why would some one do that?!" And many others pertaining to the adult toys found in the back if the store. Jac's second side was tough, a real punk rock kind of kid, which is wear she got her style, flannel shirts, boot cut jeans and vans or converse. Jac's favorite bands had to Shinedown, My Chemical Romance, Seather, 3doors down, all time low and 5 seconds of summer. Jac was a tomboy but she loved music. Outside the punk world Jac listened to Disney songs, Skillet, trans-Siberian orchestra, Camilla Kerslake, Ed Sherron, a select few country artists and any songs from any musical. Although Jac was innocent and kind she never really cared what others thought, she liked how she was and would tell you what she thought weather you asked for it or not. Everyone thought Jac was a pretty good Kid,a bit of a trouble maker due to a smart mouth and short temper but all in all got her homework in on time and did whatever she could to help out anyone that needed it. But to all those who saw the good Jac none knew about the bad Jac, except of course Max. That short temper went deeper than anyone could imagine. Max had seen countless things thrown and broken, mirrors shattered into a million pieces and screams that could be heard all throughout the county. But scarier than her anger was her depression. Nothing was harder for Max than to see the bubbly, out going 16 year old sit alone and cry silent tears while staring expressionless at a wall. That was something no one should have to see.  
>"Maybe you shouldn't go I-I mean what if you get lost? And I can't find you? Plus New York is really far away from Ohio, and I'm going to be a junior this year so I'm going to be busier than ever before and-and"<br>"Jacqueline Paige Michelson you know what I'm about to say."  
>Jac sighed and said in a stuck up girly voice," Jac, you know this is my dream I've been singing since I was 6 and half and working on getting accepted for 5 years. You know that I Love you more than my actual sisters but I'm not stopping for anyone you know that."<br>Max looks over at the sad brunette next to her.  
>"Jac, I know yo-"<br>"I know Max, I'm really proud of you. I don't expect you to stop for anyone, especially me. I always knew you could do it just with everything that's happened this year... I dunno if I could do it again, especially of you're not here."  
>Jac thought back to the past events of this year. In the past 365 days Jacqueline had fallen head over heals in love with a boy that promised her everything. She Loved him more than anyone in this entire world maybe even more than Max at one time. She did whatever she could for the boy, a black-haired blue-eyed guitar-playing city boy that couldn't stay in Love. Jac's first Love was soon to become her first heart break. After cheating on her twice he got bored with the girl and left her for another. After a year of being in Love, little Jac's life seemed to hit a stand still due to one phone call. Being the amazing friend Max was she help Jac through it as much as she could, but here they were in mid July and still a little broken. for Jac somthinh was missing that she knew not even Max could find. Things had gotten a little better since Max had moved in with Jac.<br>Max's Life had been exactly a fairytale either growing up with a bunch of older sisters and brothers she was the youngest meaning the most unexpected. Max hadan extreamly promising future in Harvard law schooling but gave it all up in 8th grade to follow her heart in music. Saying she had daddy problems was a bit of an exaggeration. Two days after Max's graduation, Max finally told her father about Juliard after being accepted months ago and giving up on law years ago. Her dad threw her out on the street. Jac, of course, wasn't about to let her best friend spend one second out in the cold. For the past few weeks Max had packed up her stuff and moved into Jac's bed room. Jac's parents loved Max and were happy to help out with whatever she needed. Most people would get sick of each other but not the girls. This only made them closer, sharing the things they had been scared to tell one another and growing closer because of it. Max protected Jac. Jac acted like she had the ability to protect Max, even though the younger girl was the trouble maker of the two.  
>" look Jac you know as well as I do, he wasn't good enough for you."<p>

"But Max, you know and I know you won't come back and visit..."

"Yeah, I know let's just drop it for now, okay? We're about to have one of the most epic days of our human lives!"

All that was heard in the small silver car was the soft playing radio, a rare occurrence for the girls.  
>"Max! Max! Max! here's our exit, were almost there!"<br>And just like that the young girls energy was restored.  
>Max turned right, cars could be seen from any direction. The two best friends had finally made it to Warped Tour 2015.<p>

This was going to be great.

...….….…  
>This was not my kind of fanfic... There are no explosions or superheroes or anything. There are no fights or threats or crimes. I don't even know how to do this...<p> 


End file.
